Teacher's pet
by slythadri
Summary: AU, EWE, OOC. A Dramione smut. Scorpius Malfoy got in trouble at school and Professor Granger had to call his father for a parent-teacher conference. Mature content plus a lot of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"Explain yourself, Mr. Malfoy"

Professor Hermione Granger, titular of Defense Against the Dark Arts, had just caught her favorite student, thirteen-year-old Scorpius Malfoy trying to tip a vial of a pink potion in her tea. The boy stood in front of her desk, looking at his shoes, flustered like a chicken caught in a windstorm, tears barely holding at the corners of his eyes.

"It was a challenge, Professor. James Potter was teasing me trying to say that I was bent. When I said I liked girls he asked who and the first person that came to my mind was you. You are the prettiest woman I have ever seen. And then he laughed and said the only way you would spare a look at me was if you got hexed with a love potion. And then he dared me to slip you one if I was brave enough. I just wanted him to leave me alone so I took the potion from him and he followed me to this hallway, so I had to come into your office. And, well, you know the rest" Scorpius said catching a tear with his finger and still looking at his shoes.

Hermione sigh. In a Hogwarts that couldn't be more opposite than the one she grew up in, a Potter boy was one of the worst bullies in school and a Malfoy boy was his favorite victim. Fucking James. He might be her godson, but he was an arse. She would give the little terror a month's detention and talk to both Harry and Ginny so they gave him some more shite to make sure they would let him know how serious they were about his behavior.

As for Scorpius Malfoy, Hermione looked at the boy, red-faced and teary-eyed, and it took all of her will not to cuddle him in her arms and kiss his forehead and tell him that everything would be alright. Then again, the little angelic boy had just tried to slip a love potion in her tea, so pulling him close to her bosom was probably not a good idea.

"Can I trust that you would not try to do something like this again Mr. Malfoy? To me or to any other woman or girl?"

The boy nodded, wiping tears with the back of his hand

"Yes professor Granger, I promise. It would never happen again"

"Very well Mr. Malfoy. You understand I still need to talk to your father, make sure he handles the situation directly with you at home. I am sure he will be of help to you talking about these subjects"

The boy nodded again. She made another effort to not roll her eyes. She had just assured this sweet boy that his father, the so-called Slytherin prince, the rumored Slytherin sex god, was a good source of information on how to treat women. She would make sure that annoying bouncing ferret would not give any inappropriate advice to young Scorpius.

Last year, her first as a teacher, she saw him at the donors' meeting, and every time she glanced his way he was looking at her. At the end of the meeting he approached the group of teachers where she stood, greeted everyone all polite and charming and then took her hand and kissed it, and then he had the nerve to say

"Welcome Professor Granger. The school governors are thrilled to have such a brilliant witch in charge of Defense." That git. Like he meant it.

Then she saw him whenever she went to the Gryffindor Quidditch games; she had to go, after all, she was head of Gryffindor house, but the annoying ferret didn't have to be there, did he? He should only have been at the teacher/donor seats when they played against Slytherin, but it seems like he went to all the games. Yet out of curiosity, she attended a Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff game and Malfoy was not there. Coincidence? Maybe. Or maybe the prat just kept hoping to watch Gryffindor lose for old time sakes. That was it, she was sure. After all her daughter Rose was on the team, and he probably enjoyed the idea of a Granger-Weasley having their arse handed on the pitch. She didn't much care for the Weasley part. Her divorce from Ron had been so dramatic she was happy he decided to take a position in a Quidditch team in America. Rose visited him frequently via portkey, and every time came back home rolling her eyes with some tale of her father's childish behavior. Still, Rose was not only brilliant but an accomplished Quidditch player and if the stupid ferret wanted to see her fail he was in for a wake-up call.

Oh Hermione, calm down. Malfoy doesn't hate your daughter. He doesn't even know her. He just likes getting on your nerves. Like, for example, he would be last to come to the donor seats, walking in only when everyone else was already seated. Then he would make a huge production of saluting the teachers and he would kiss the headmistress' hand and hers. Prat. Show off. Always being all like 'look at me I'm Draco Malfoy and women can't resist me.' No wonder poor little Scorpius felt the need to prove himself as a ladies' man. She would teach the stupid ferret a lesson. A bad example should not be tolerated.

Draco Malfoy was having a boring day at the office when an official owl from Hogwarts knocked on the window. He let the owl in, gave it a treat and read the parchment.

 _Mr. Malfoy_

 _Your presence is requested to discuss an incident that occurred with your son Scorpius earlier today._

 _Please owl me with your availability._

 _Professor Grange_ r

Draco blinked. An incident? Surely Scorpius was fine, otherwise, she would not have asked for his availability. But what kind of incident? His son was a brilliant student, so nice and caring to everyone. What could have he done? Whatever the boy did he was sure he did it under collusion with one of those freaking Potter boys. In a great example of karma being a bitch, surely his son got in trouble because of some Potty head.

And then, of course, there was Granger. With her big hair that now was not big at all, now it was a beautiful mane of soft curls rolling over her slim frame. And that swotty mouth of hers, always ready to say something way too smart and leave everyone speechless. Oh, how he wanted to shut her up. Cover her smart mouth with his and hear her moan when he slid his tongue all the way in...

Fuck! Focus, Draco. Your son is in trouble and you need to keep it in your pants. Do not let anyone know that you have a chub for your son's teacher.

 _Professor Granger_

 _I can be in your office at six pm. I hope we can clear whatever misunderstanding happened to my son._

 _Regards_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione rolled her eyes. Typical ferret. He thinks he can charm his way out of any problem just because he's all handsome and single daddy hot. Prick.

At six sharp the blonde ferret walked into her office, wearing a sharp dark muggle suit, looking like a million galleons. Prick. Not that she cared. Only because she knew he would be a show off she had changed from her teaching robes into a pencil skirt and silk blouse, and her heels were a tad too high, but she wanted to not be too short in front of the impressive tall man. Right? That's why she was wearing red high heel pumps because they were her tallest ones. Not to look good for him. Oh no, no sir. She didn't care what the stupidly handsome man in the sharp suit would think of her.

"Good evening professor Granger," he said with a smirk. Prat, pratity prat prat.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy. Please come in, have a seat."

He took a chair in front of her desk, and she closed and locked the door and he noticed she also put a silencing charm on the door. That made him feel nervous and aroused. Draco you bad boy, you are in trouble and the hot professor has a punishment for you. Oh, fuck he should have stuck with loose robes. The stupid suit trousers were now too tight.

She locked and silenced the door only because she might lose her temper with this prat, and she didn't want the students to accidentally barge in on her hexing a Hogwarts parent. She definitely didn't want to be alone with the sexy man. No. He was just a Hogwarts parent. And a prat.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said standing in front of him, leaning her gorgeous behind on the desk "I called you today because Scorpius had a moment of inappropriate behavior that may need some correction, but I don't think he requires detention. More like... a life lesson from his father."

He lifted an eyebrow

"Oh?" was all he could come up with. Correction. He was the one in need of correction. By the gorgeous professor with the gorgeous arse. Focus Draco, focus.

"Your son... tried to slip a love potion in my tea." She blushed a bit.

Draco's eyes opened like saucers. His little angel tried to slip a love potion to a teacher. What the fuck Scorpius? Even is she is an insanely hot teacher. Seriously, what the fuck?

Hermione noticed his embarrassment and hurried to say

"He was being challenged by James Potter. Mr. Potter got a month's detention and I already contacted his parents."

Of course. He knew it. Freaking Potty kid.

"I apologize in behalf of my son, Professor. But I am sure he would not have done such a thing without coercion. He would not have needed it."

There he was, the prat. Thinking Malfoys are too good to like muggleborn teachers.

"And why is that Mr. Malfoy? Because he is too good to look at a muggleborn woman?"

"Wow! Granger what the fuck"

"Is Professor Granger"

"Professor Granger, what the fuck? I meant because he would know better than to try to pressure any woman into doing something she doesn't want to do."

Hermione flushed. What the fuck Hermione? Calm down. You just made an arse of yourself in front of the ferret. Fix it, fix it...

"So, you do think it was wrong because I'm his professor, right? Not because it is... well...me?"

He sigh

"No, professor. I can assure you, my son doesn't uphold any of the stupid beliefs I had at his age" he blushed a bit with that.

She bit her lip.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, do you mean to tell me you do not uphold such beliefs anymore either?"

He stood up and looked down at her from his impressive height.

"I can do better than that, professor. I can show you"

He cupped her face and before she had time to think he kissed her full on the mouth. She instinctively sat in the desk and pulled her tight skirt up so she could spread her knees and let him stand between them. He let a low growl in his throat at that sudden move. She pulled him flush against her body and he moved his hands to grab a handful of hair and a handful of arse while she wrapped her legs around him and went for his belt buckle before she could overthink this. She hadn't been this aroused in years; she went to teach at Hogwarts both to stay close to her daughter and to hide from the divorce and from the subsequent dating world. The last thing she thought she would ever face was an insanely hot and single Draco Malfoy, and the man felt glorious between her legs. She let his hard cock free of his trousers and when she stroke it, he rewarded her with a loud moan.

"Fuck Professor Granger, you are so fucking hot. No wonder those little prats all have boners for you"

They both laughed at that.

"Shut up Mr. Malfoy. Shut up and fuck me"

He happily obliged, ripping off her panties and thrusting inside her like a bull charging.

"Fuck, Draco, this is so fucking good"

"Yes, Hermione, you are so fucking beautiful. Say my name again you gorgeous witch"

"Draco"

"Yes, you like it don't you? When I fuck you like this?" He said while he pounded like his life depended on it

"Yes, Draco, fuck me just like that, fuck, I'm going to come"

"Yes, come for me, gorgeous, come on my cock," he said cupping her breast with a hand that he slid under her blouse and bra.

She came on an explosion of orgasmic waves that made him follow suit.

They stayed entangled for a while. He kept kissing her lips, her face, down her neck. Then he leaned back to sit back on the armchair, with her in his lap.

"Fuck Granger, if this is how you would discipline me for my son's indiscretions I hope he keeps misbehaving"

She laughed

"I doubt it. Poor thing was so embarrassed today that will last him a lifetime."

He ran his finger through her curls

"Then I guess I am all out of excuses and will have to man up. Have dinner with me" he said kissing the tip of her nose.

She smiled

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius Malfoy moved his food around his plate aimlessly, trying to get over the embarrassment of the day. His best friend, Albus Potter knew when to live him alone to brood. And brood he did. This was the last time he would ever let James Potter get to him. if he needed to learn to fight he would do it. Some savages need to be shown force since they do not understand words. And he knew who to ask for help. He looked up towards the Gryffindor table, to observe James. He would learn about his enemy. He would take notes. And he would find the right moment to strike. Inside his head, the soundtrack of a movie that he saw at the Potter's played as his own personal background music.

 _Here we are_

 _Born to be kings_

 _We're the princes of the universe_

 _Here we belong_

 _Fighting to survive_

 _In the world with the darkest powers_

That was it. He was a Highlander. This was Scotland after all. James Potter was going down.

 _I am immortal_

 _I have inside me blood of kings_

 _I have no rival_

 _No man can be my equal_

 _Take me to the future of you all_

Well, that part of the song was a bit too Voldemorish, but you get the idea. He was Connor MacLeod and he knew who was going to be his Juan Sanchez Villalobos Ramirez. He had a mentor in mind.

He let his head hang a bit low and lifted only his eyes to look towards the Gryffindor table again, in what he thought was a great impersonation of Connor MacLeod. But then he saw her. Rose Granger-Weasley. He stared at her for a while, taking on the details of her face. Her curly red hair was sometimes so overwhelming that she appeared to be a full-on Weasley. But then if you took the time to look at her face you would notice that she was actually more Granger than anything else. She had all the features of professor Granger, she even made the same gestures. Holly shite. Rose Granger was beautiful. From now on he would drop the second part of her last name. Starting today, to him she was only Granger. Like her mother. A goddess too, but younger. Full on appropriate for him.

 _Born to be kings_

 _Princes of the universe_

 _Fighting and free_

 _Got your world in my hand_

 _I'm here for your love_

 _And I'll make my stand_

 _We were born_

 _To be princes of the universe_

That was settled then. He was a Highlander, a Prince of the Universe, and Rose Granger would be his Princess. And Professor Granger would be his Ramirez. Only younger and cuter. Wasn't that actor Sean Connery Scottish too? Focus Scorpius, don't get lost on the tangent facts as you always do.

When dinner was over Scorpius approached the professors' table.

"Professor Granger, can I have a word?"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you."

"I've heard that you have been campaigning to teach us muggle hand to hand combat besides defensive and attack spells. I was wondering if you could teach me, you know, how to fight."

Hermione was taken aback by the request but she knew where this was coming from. This was all about James Potter. When she took to long to answer Scorpius said

"Maybe if you teach me we can demonstrate for other professors to help you get approval," he said, trying to stay hopeful."

She thought for another minute and then answered him in a more maternal tone.

"I'll tell you what, Scorpius. I know this is about James Potter and I cannot say I blame you. But I cannot teach you how to straight up attack another student"

Scorpius looked deflated. Hermione continued.

"But I can show you a very effective and very cool way to defend yourself. It's called Aikido."

Scorpius' eyes went wide

"I know what that is! I've seen movies at the Potter's. A guy called Steven Segal does that. Is the one where you use the physics of your opponent's' movements to subdue them."

Hermione smiled, satisfied. Scorpius was very smart and a great pupil.

"Great, I'm glad that you understand. Let me check my schedule and we can set up some coaching sessions a couple of times a week. This could be a pretty exciting project. But I'm going to need written permission from your father."

"Thank you, professor, I will get the permission letter from my dad. And I promise I will be a most disciplined apprentice."

She laughed

"I know you will be, Grasshopper."

"Why Grasshopper?"

"I'm sure you can find out on your own."

About an hour later Hermione received an urgent owl.

 _Professor Granger_

 _I would like to discuss in person the coaching sessions_

 _that you so kindly offered to my son. Would you meet_

 _me at Hogsmeade in say half an hour?_

 _Regards_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione sigh. She and Draco were supposed to have dinner on Friday, but she was not expecting that he could get upset at the prospect of showing Scorpius some basic self-defense. Draco had been a ruthless Quidditch player in his time, but yet again, she would not like to see Rose go through the dangers she put herself in as a teenager. She answered the owl, then put herself together as good as possible, wearing the pencil skirt and silk blouse but chose more sensible shoes, and then took a carriage to Hogsmeade. It was around 8 pm by the time she got there. She walked into the Three Broomsticks and look around. Madam Rosmerta waved and pointed her towards one of the private parlors. Draco was waiting for her. When she walked in he smiled like a boy on Christmas morning. He approached her and offered to take her coat.

"Thanks for coming, professor. I know this is a bit unorthodox, to demand so much of one's child's teacher."

She lifted an eyebrow and gave him a serious look

"Indeed"

He threw his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender

"Fine. I went home but I couldn't stop thinking of you. And then Scorpius sent me a letter requesting permission to be couched by you. And I thought pretending to be a very concerned parent was as good an excuse as any to see a beautiful woman twice in one day. So, sue me."

She chuckled. When did he become this adorable?

"Fine. But I already had dinner at the Great Hall, so you would need to offer something else for me to stay."

"How about you explain to me what is it that you plan to teach my son while we have a glass of wine?"

One glass became two and they chatted animatedly until midnight when she remembered no matter what she had to teach in the morning. He accompanied her in a carriage back to the castle. Before she got off he said

"Dinner is still on, professor. I can't wait to see you again."

She watched the carriage rode away for a bit before going in. This Draco Malfoy was definitely not the nasty boy she went to school with. Maybe he never was really. Maybe he only played the role his father expected him to, and when the world collapsed around him he released himself from that expectation. She smiled. If he had been free to be himself back then he probably would have been much more like Scorpius.

The next day Hermione sent a message to Scorpius letting he know that they would start their training on Saturday and then continue to have sessions every Tuesday evening and Saturday mornings. She gave him instructions to meet her at the corridor of the seventh floor. At the appointed hour, Scorpius got there and froze. Hermione was waiting for him with Rose by her side. He blushed but Hermione simply greeted him and Rose gave him a shy smile and a wave. Hermione closed her eyes facing the wall and asked for a training room. A door manifested to Scorpius' surprise, he never knew about the room of requirement. Inside was a small dojo, with cushioned mat floor.

"Rose knows most of the techniques I am going to show you Scorpius, that is why I asked her to come and help. She also knows the etiquette of martial arts, so please, relax. It will all be about friendship and cooperation."

Scorpius nodded, but he was still uneasy. He had just decided to try and pursue Rose and the girl was going to hand him his arse. Oh well. _C'est la vie._

To his surprise, Scorpius had a blast. The Granger women were sweet as pie when they were together and after showing him the basics of etiquette they were both very patient about showing him the moves, very slow at first, then steadily increase the speed and difficulty. By the end of the lesson, Rose was indeed handing him his arse but he didn't care. It was his first time; he would get much better. And finding yourself on the floor with Rose Granger smiling at you from above was not a bad thing at all.

The lessons continue, to Scorpius that was the pinnacle of his week. He grew more confident in his abilities, and he was able to actually touch the girl he liked. Yet he didn't have many opportunities to interact with her outside of it. The only other time there was a chance to spend time together was when they got assigned a big Herbology project and Scorpius asked Rose to pair with him. She was thrilled. She told herself that pairing with Scorpius was a guarantee of a top grade, but the truth was she was feeling smitten with the sweet blonde boy.

They spent several evenings working late in the library, most of the time focusing on the task at hand, but Scorpius would try to find opportunities to steal some contact, like passing quills or leaning close to read over her parchment. The last day of their meetings Scorpius was feeling nervous and a bit off. The holidays were coming and he would have to go back home and spend weeks without seeing Rose. The prospect of that was gloomy. But that night when they were done, he offered to walk her back to Gryffindor tower. When they reached the portrait she turned to face him.

"Thanks for working with me Scorp. I think we make a good team."

Then before he could answer she kissed his cheek and ran inside. He stood there, his hand touching the place were her lips had been. His heart fluttered like a hummingbird.

The Yule season came and most of the students went home for the holidays. Rose and Hermione Granger were still at Hogwarts, unsure about where they really wanted to be. Rose knew she wanted to be with her mother, and to her that could be anywhere in the world. The Granger grandparents were still living in Australia, and the girls could choose to take a portkey and stay with them. Or they could simply go to the Burrow. But Hermione didn't want to go to either place since in both of them there would be endless questioning about the future, and she was in no rush to think about that. Rose knew this, and she honestly was enjoying this time of having her mother to herself at Hogwarts, where she was usually so busy taking care of all the other kids. They took strolls to Hogsmeade and decorated Hermione's quarters at Hogwarts to make it feel festive. It was their own little corner of the world. The truth was both Granger women secretly wanted to share some of their time with a Malfoy man, but neither of them dared to bring it up. Neither of them knew if the boys would even want them around during the holidays.

In the meantime, at the Malfoy household, both father and son were happy to be reunited, but they were also feeling a bit restless.

"Pooky, where is my son?" asked Draco Malfoy to his personal elf. He hadn't seen Scorpius since breakfast.

"Young Master Malfoy is in the music room, he's beens playing the piano all day. And he is asks Wimsy and Pimsy to be theres with him, to be Young Master's chorus."

Draco shook his head and chuckled. What was his son up to now? Scorpius had an artistic temper and quite a bit of talent, and since he was a little kid he would put on full on productions of whatever his latest entertainment was; dance recitals, theatric monologues, short piano concerts, Scorpius loved putting on a show, if only for his father and maybe his grandparents. His art, he said, was something private. And whatever he was up to, Scorpius had recruited the two house-elves that could actually sing without squealing and sounding like they were being slaughtered.

He walked into the music room to find his son sitting at the piano. By now he probably had been there for hours, so he sounded very well rehearsed. He was dressed in a black tailcoat with a white vest and a white bowtie, and he was playing a melancholic song that Draco had never heard before. The elves were indeed his back up singers.

 _There's no time for us_

 _There's no place for us_

 _What is this thing that builds our dreams_

 _Yet slips away from us_

 _Who wants to live forever?_

 _Who wants to live forever?_

 _There's no chance for us_

 _It's all decided for us_

 _This world has only one sweet moment_

 _Set aside for us_

 _Who wants to live forever?_

 _Who wants to live forever?_

 _Who dares to love forever?_

 _When love must die_

 _But touch my tears_

 _With your lips_

 _Touch my world_

 _With your fingertips_

 _And we can have forever_

 _And we can love forever_

 _Forever is our today_

Oh yes, Scorpius wasn't anything if not dramatic. He appreciated the whole range of human emotion that filled you up if you just allow yourself to indulge in it.

Draco listened to him, goosebumps rising on his arms. That kid was good. But he was sure there had to be a story behind this whole production. He approached and sat on the piano bench next to his son.

"That is quite impressive. Where did you hear that song?"

Scorpius shrugged.

"It's from a muggle band called Queen. They did the soundtrack for a movie called Highlander, and I identify with the whole thing a lot these days. In both my joy and my pain."

Draco smiled. His son's life was so different to what his had been. He had been told to hide everything, to keep a poker face. Scorpius, on the other hand, carried his heart and his sleeve. He was so much more alive than Draco had ever been at that age. And he was grateful for it.

"And pray tell, my son, does your joy and pain have a name? Joy and pain usually have the name of a beautiful young woman. Or young man."

Scorpius blushed

"My joy and pain have the name of a young woman indeed," he looked at his father "the name is Rose Granger."

Draco blinked, not knowing what to say. Scorpius lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry, dad."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Well I know that you like professor Granger, so I shouldn't like Rose, but I do. I can't help it."

Draco hugged his son

"Is not a race, Scorp. Is not about who got there first. You like who you like and I like who I like. And the Granger women have a certain… _je ne sais quoi_ about them."

Scorpius' smile was huge.

"They do, all right."

Draco took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you what. How about we invite the Granger ladies for dinner. Maybe they can spare an evening for a pair of chaps like us."

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically, hugged his father and made for his room to change out of his over the top outfit. No need to scare the ladies.

Hermione opened the window to receive the letter from the owl that had knocked on their private quarters at Hogwarts

 _Dear Hermione and Rose_

 _Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?_

 _Yours,_

 _Draco and Scorpius Malfoy_

Hermione smiled and passed the note to Rose. The girl's face brightened up with a huge smile. That was all Hermione needed to know.

"Mom, can we go?"

"Of course sweetheart."

Draco was pacing in his private studio since he sent the owl. Five more minutes of this and he would create a visible ditch on the floor. Finally, he heard a knock on the window. He took the parchment from the owl and read

 _We would be delighted._

 _We will arrive at six o'clock via floo._

 _Please adjust your wards accordingly._

 _Yours_

 _Hermione and Rose Granger._

At six on the dot, the Granger women walked through the floo, wearing simple but elegant dresses. They assumed dinner would be a cocktail dress type of event. They were right. The Malfoy men were waiting for them, dressed in dinner jackets but sporting dark denim pants. They looked very handsome. Draco walked in front and offered his hand to Rose.

"Welcome to our home. Rose, we have never formally met. I'm Draco Malfoy."

Rose took his hand graciously

"Is nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for having us."

"My pleasure Rose. Please, make yourself at home. "

He walked towards Hermione and kissed her on the corner of her mouth, then whispered in her ear

"Thank you for coming. You look beautiful. And so does Rose."

She blushed a little and took the arm that he offered.

Rose had approached Scorpius, who feeling daring kissed her on the cheek and offered to hold her hand to walk her towards the drawing room. They would have refreshments before dinner was served. Rose felt like a princess.

They were having a great time, all chatting animatedly, and then Hermione asked

"So what were you boys doing earlier today that made you think of us?"

Scorpius and Rose blushed but Draco chose to ignore it.

"Well, Scorp was playing the piano and he was singing a beautiful melancholic song. If that doesn't make you wish to have a beautiful woman by your side I don't know what does."

Hermione brighten

"I play a bit myself, I would love to hear you, Scorpius."

Scorpius looked at his dad, who gave him back an encouraging look. Scorpius agreed to play and they all moved into the music room. Scorpius called the house elves that were singing with him before. If he was going to perform it better be good. He performed the song, getting a standing ovation from their guests and from his father.

"Well, I'll say after that Scorpius has earned the right to see us put on a little show" said Hermione.

Rose blushed

"We are not that good mom"

Hermione shrugged

"I'm sure our hosts would be very gracious about it, Rose"

Scorpius pleaded

"Please Rose, I would love to see you perform"

The Granger women held hands and went towards the piano. Hermione sat to play and Rose stood next to her.

 _Each morning I get up, I die a little_

 _Can barely stand on my feet_

 _Take a look in the mirror and cry_

 _Lord what you doing to me_

 _I have spent all my years believing you_

 _But I just can get no relief Lord_

 _Somebody, somebody, can anybody find me_

 _Somebody to love_

They continue singing and halfway through the elves had followed their lead and provided back up voicing. When they were done they looked and the Malfoy men were both gaping, mesmerized. Draco was the first one to react and they clapped enthusiastically.

"That was amazing," said Scorpius, not bothering to hide that he was dapping at the corner of his eyes because the performance made him tear up.

Draco walked to the piano and offered his hand to Hermione to help her up, then he kissed her knuckles.

"That was divine, we did not expect such a treat. You girls are amazing."

Hermione blushed. She remembered the words of her mother, who always said that Ron was a good-hearted guy from a good-hearted family, but he simply lacked the ability to appreciate Hermione for who she really was. With Draco, she felt visible, maybe for the first time outside of her parents.

Draco took the opportunity to ask what he had been thinking all evening.

"Well, since you ladies are staying at Hogwarts for the holidays I was wondering if you would like to spend a couple of days here with us. Maybe help us decorate the Christmas tree?"

Rose and Scorpius beamed. Rose looked at her mom with a plea in her eyes. Hermione chuckled, showing her small clutch bag.

"You know I'm always prepared for anything."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Lemons down below! You have been warned!

The night went by with lots of snacks and board games. It was getting late when they tried to play charades. They decided to team Hermione with Scorpius and Rose with Draco to even the odds a bit. The truth was Draco was helpless at charades and Scorpius refused to pair with him. Rose thought she could handle it. The two teams went to the hallways on opposite sides of the drawing room to practice their acts. After some time passed, Rose saw why Scorpius said he would not pair with his dad. The man was hopeless and she was getting impatient. By now he was sitting on the floor, holding his knees and rocking himself.

"I can't do it. I panic in situations where I feel too exposed. I can't do this."

Rose slapped him on the forehead.

"Focus Mr. Malfoy!"

They both froze. Rose couldn't believe what she had just done. A look of panic grew on her face. She just hit an adult in the face. She was very competitive and wanted to win but this was so wrong. What if Mr. Malfoy hit her back? He was a parent after all.

Draco was frozen for a few more seconds and then rolled on the floor laughing.

"Wow, I bet I'm the only person in the world that can say he has been hit in the face by not one but two Granger women. I just won the award for the most pathetic man in the world."

Rose looked at him, confused.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Malfoy. I don't know what came to me. I think that's the kind of thing I do to my cousins, but I have no right to disrespect you like that."

Draco was still catching his breath after laughing so he waved a dismissive hand.

"Oh please. This is the most fun I've had in years. And to have a Granger girl slapping me makes it only even funnier. But I got to tell you, your mom throws a way meaner jab."

Rose eyes opened like saucers

"What? You mean, my mom has actually punched you in the face?"

"Yup. Third year at Hogwarts. I did deserve it though. I was a full-on prat back then."

"What did you do to her?"

He shrugged

"I insulted a Hippogriff and then threw a temper tantrum when the animal attacked me. My father got the Ministry to condemn the poor creature, and I rubbed it on your mom's face. After that, I remember pain and blacking out."

Rose was stunned.

"Wow. No offense Mr. Malfoy, but you sound like a little shithead."

He laughed

"Well, I won't get offended because I grew up out of my stupidity phase."

"What happened to the Hippogriff? Did it die?"

"Apparently it managed to escape. I do not know the whole story but I would bet a thousand Galleons that your mom was involved in it."

Rose laughed.

"You know, Mr. Malfoy, since I already hit you in the face I think I should admit that I am a sore loser and we can call it quits. I'm pretty sure mom and Scorpius would mop the floor with us anyways."

Draco nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, is getting late. Let's go in there and capitulate peacefully while at least one of us has their pride intact."

She smiled and took the hand he offered to lift her from the floor.

"You are a great dad, Mr. Malfoy. Scorpius is very lucky. I love my dad, but he is like another kid."

Draco smirked

"Well, I will withhold my opinion of your dad because otherwise, I would sound like a child too. I bet if you put the two of us in a room we would start throwing jelly legs and bat bogey hexes."

Rose sigh.

"Sounds like my cousin James and me. Some people just get under your skin."

Draco smiled and they walked to the drawing room. He felt a strange sadness because the kids were still so young. He would love to know that his son could have a girl like this in his life. Oh well, maybe it is good to have such a great girl as your first girlfriend to set the standard for the ones to come. In the meantime, he would try his best to keep the other Granger girl in his own life.

When they walked into the drawing room, Draco spoke loud so he could be heard in the hallway

"We surrender, this team is handicapped, it has a useless member. Name your terms and we will accept them because half of this team sucks."

Rose chuckled. In the hallway, Scorpius rolled his eyes and offered a hand to Hermione to help her get off the floor.

"No need to ask which one is the half of that team that sucks," he said, making Hermione laugh.

They walked into the drawing room. Rose said to her mother

"So, mom, I didn't know you had a thing for punching boys back in your school days"

Scorpius looked confused, Hermione facepalmed and Draco ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it while he said

"Alright, everyone, bed, now"

Rose grabbed Scorpius' wrist and pull him towards the wing of the manor where they would sleep

"Come on, Scorp. I'll tell you tales of punches past"

The kids said goodnight and walked towards their rooms. Draco and Hermione waited for them to leave. He turned to face her, reaching to run his fingers through her hair.

"You know I have my own room here. Do you want to see it?"

She smirked.

"Lead the way, Mr. Malfoy"

Meanwhile, the kids went to Scorpius' wing and he said

"Are you sleepy? If you are not, I have movies in my personal drawing room. We can throw sleeping bags on the floor and watch until we fall unconscious."

Rose laughed

"Your personal drawing room? You Malfoys are so aristocratic is funny. Sure. Let me put on some pajamas and I'll meet you there. We'll call it the common room."

"Deal"

They both change into pajamas and when Rose came to the common room Scorpius had thrown sleeping bags with extra cushioning charms on the floor, it felt like laying down on marshmallows. They put on a movie but by the half-hour mark, Rose was asleep. Scorpius watch her sleep for a while. She looked peaceful and beautiful. He turned off the lights but the moonlight came through the magnificent floor to ceiling windows. Young Scorpius was a romantic, so he enjoyed the scene, poetry bursting inside his head, and he dared to rest one of his hands on hers. He fell asleep feeling elated.

In another wing of the manor, two adults were chuckling like children

"I can't believe Rose hit you. That talks loads about my parenting"

Draco tickled her, making her squeal and laugh even more.

"I've taken enough abuse from the Granger women. Now is my time for revenge" he said throwing her over his shoulder.

She wiggled and squealed but he didn't let her down until he threw her on his bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her full on the mouth, holding her wrists over her head.

"You know, if this bed could talk, it would tell you how tired it is to watch me wank to images of you. For more than a year. The day of the first donor/teacher meeting that you attended good old Horace Slughorn let it slip that you were freshly divorced. He probably thought he would try his hand at matchmaking. That was the first time I did it. You looked delectable all prim and proper, the new professor, and I had wild fantasies of getting you riled up so you would give me detention. I would offer to eat you up in exchange for whatever punishment you had for me," he said kissing her neck and trailing down to her chest.

She moaned loudly. That story made her feel even hotter. She pictured him, shirtless on his bed, pulling down his boxers to grab his hard-on, one hand playing with his balls, the other stroking his cock while he moaned her name. By now he was reaching behind her back to unzip her dress and unhook her bra. He pulled both pieces down her shoulders and arms and then slid it down her hips. Then he pulled her panties down, leaving her completely naked. He took his time to look at her. They have had sex only a handful of times, always in her office because she stayed at Hogwarts on the weekends to be closer to Rose. Her daughter knew she liked Draco for a bit now, but she didn't want to start spending weekends with him when it was so obvious where she was. She wanted to wait a bit before letting her daughter know the intensity of her feelings for the man. So until now, Draco had not seen her full on naked. And he was relishing in the moment. She looked like a nymph, with her curls spread over the pillow, her hands still over her head, in a submissive pose that implied that she would let him do to her as he pleased. He kept looking at her while undoing his own shirt and trousers, which he pulled down along with his boxers. He kneeled on the bed between her legs, looming over her, taking on the reality of this moment. After all these years, after all their history, this gorgeous woman was willing to see him for who he really was and let him have her. He looked down at his own naked body and couldn't help but to gaze at the faded mark in his arm. She noticed and raised her own forearm with her cursed scar

"We were children, Draco. Children soldiers. And we have the scars to prove how much we were abused."

He closed his eyes for a breath. Then he lowered himself to hover on top of her.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Thank you for seeing me. The real me."

She looked into those grey eyes and lifted her head slowly to reach for his lips. He met her halfway and then laid her slowly back down. He trailed again down from her lips to her jaw, neck, and chest. He took his time caressing those breasts that he usually could only feel over a blouse or a bra. Then he continued trailing down to her center, hungry for it, finally having the time to indulge fully in her essence. He devoured her, watching from under there how she arched her back and moaned in pleasure, pushing herself down to feel more of his ministrations. When he felt her release a wave of heat and her walls clenched he let her ride her pleasure on his face. When she collapsed on the bed he kissed her thighs thoroughly, giving her time to recover before positioning himself on top of her. She ran her fingers on his platinum blonde hair looked into his eyes.

"Come inside of me, Draco. Let me feel you give yourself to me."

She guided him to her entrance and he obliged, letting himself fall down the cliff of her passion. She kissed him and held him tight until he found his ecstasy, letting himself pulse inside of her, feeling complete. She let him doze off there, still holding him.

The night went by between intervals of passion and sleep, until the morning light found them entangled, breathing as one.

On the other wing of the manor, the morning light woke up Scorpius, who blinked slowly and then a smile lit up his face. Rose Granger was peacefully asleep in the sleeping bag next to his, her wild curls falling over her face, her lips slightly parted. Scorpius' bleeding heart fluttered, and he thought that now he understood why thousands of poems and songs were written about love, and why the sight of one's beloved asleep was such a common theme. The thirteen-year-old Malfoy heir felt like he was now an old soul and he knew the secrets of the Universe. He was brought back from his musings by a soft snort that sounded like a puppy growl. Rose shook her head a bit and opened her eyes. Scorpius was leaning on his side, watching her with a smile on his face. Rose saw the gorgeous face with those silver eyes and disheveled hair resting on the pillow while the soft sunlight caressed him and thought that Scorpius Malfoy looked like an angel.

"Good morning," he said softly.

"Good morning" she answered with a smile, "I think we never made it to bed. But this was just so comfy."

Scorpius nodded.

"How about some breakfast?'

"Sounds great. Let me clean up a bit and we can go."

A bit later the two teenagers were sitting at the kitchen table, having an assortment of waffles, eggs, bacon, syrups, and fruits. They chat animatedly with the elves, there were lots of laughter and the elves kept shooting the kids knowing looks. Since they came from generations of elves that were attached to pureblood families, they were very much used to young people being betrothed to each other, so they were very good at discerning if what they saw could mature into real love given some time.

Back in Draco's room, Hermione opened her eyes and blinked a bit before finding Draco's silver orbs looking at her with adoration.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He asked softly.

She smiled

"You are not too bad yourself, Mr. Look at Me I Have a Perfect Face."

He chuckled and reached with his lips to cover hers. She responded passionately but when he started exploring her body she stopped him

"Where are the kids?"

He reached for his wand and murmured an incantation. The heard the laughter and the sounds of elves and plates clinking.

"They are at breakfast."

"Did you just use a baby monitoring charm on your teenage son?"

He shrugged

"Scorp knows I do that and he doesn't mind it. Also, there are plenty of elves in the house, so the odds of something happening here without me knowing are practically none. Besides, -he said with a grin- house elves are very much traditionalists that keep an eye on younglings' virtues if you catch my drift."

She laughed

"You mean if they try to do anything inappropriate the elves will rat them out?"

"Exactly," he said getting on top of her. He parted her legs with his knees, licked his fingers and went straight to caress her slit. She was warm and already wet

"Wow, professor, you don't need much persuasion"

"Not when a gorgeous man tries to seduce me between his very expensive, incredibly soft Egyptian cotton sheets," she said guiding him inside of her.

He slid in with a growl and she rolled her hips in an enticing rhythm for a bit but then pushed him and roll him on his back, mounting him. he laughed at her forceful moves. She let loose and ride him wildly, head falling back, Draco's hands on her breasts while she used her own hands to pleasure herself. He loved every minute of watching her get exactly what she wanted, her confidence and freedom almost too much for him to withhold, so he was grateful when he felt her walls clench as her ecstasy peaked, and he let himself go.

A while later the elves set breakfast for them at the terrace, and they saw that the kids were riding brooms over a beautiful meadow in the grounds of the manor. Scorpius was a good enough flier but Rose was extraordinary, so she was showing Scorpius little tricks to maneuver the broom more easily. His brooms were obviously top notch, so she was having a blast.

Hermione watched them while sipping her tea quietly. Draco knew what she was thinking about.

"Scorpius was having a bit of a meltdown yesterday. He thought it was wrong for him to like Rose because I had feelings for you."

She sigh

"What did you tell him?"

"That it was ok. The heart wants what the heart wants. Not much to be done about it." He took Hermione's hand "I am very serious about you, Hermione. We'll go as slow as you want but I am hoping that when the time is right you would want to marry me. The only reason I am not asking right now is that I know that you need more time. You are not a little simpering pureblood girl waiting to graduate from Hogwarts to get married. I know you like collecting information and making plans. But I want you to know I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here, waiting for you to make up your mind."

She felt her heart skip a bit but asked

"How can you be so sure?"

He shrugged

"Because I was raised as a pureblood man. I was taught to respect relationships and to value them. I come from a long line of arranged marriages, so I do not go out on the world womanizing. People misunderstand arranged marriages. Though they can be awful if they are done for money or power, the truth is if two people have similar values, respect each other and are willing to compromise then there is not really any disadvantage compared to other marriages. And in this case not only we have similar tastes, similar parenting styles, similar values, but there is also something else."

"And what is that?" she said lifting an eyebrow"

He made sure the kids were too far away to notice, then spoke in her ear while slipping his hand up her thighs to grip at her pussy over her knickers in a possessive way.

"Smoking hot sex."


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

Seven years later.

The sound of a spoon clinking on a champagne glass called on everyone's attention. All the guests at the magnificent wedding turned around to look at the father of the groom and smiled.

"For those of you who do not know who is paying for the drinks, my name is Draco Malfoy. If you do know me, you probably went to Hogwarts with me. And if you did, you know that in my third year Hermione Granger punched me in the face."

The guests laughed.

"So I thought about that episode a lot, for a long time. After about twenty years of thinking about it, I said screw it, I'll marry her."

More laughter and applause.

"Sometime during those twenty-something years I managed to have a son -he said signaling with his glass towards Scorpius- and Hermione had a beautiful daughter –he signaled towards Rose- and what you might not know is that the very first day I met Rose she actually punched me in the face too"

The room exploded in surprised yelps and laughter.

"So I thought about it for a bit and said, screw it, I'll adopt her."

More laughter, awes and applause.

"But now Rose and Scorpius are all grown up, and they have decided to spend the rest of their lives together. And I could not be happier. My son is the light of my life, and to know that he has a Granger woman in his life makes me feel that I can let go and rest assured that he has found the best companion a man can wish for in his life. So here is to Rose and Scorpius. May you have love, health and all the happiness in the world. And please keep in mind that I am always available for babysitting little Malfoys to come. Cheers!"

"Hear hear" chanted all the guests, giving him a big round of applause. Draco sat back next to his wife, who pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"Oi! Get a room!" squealed Rose Malfoy, nee Granger, who was dressed in a beautiful bridal gown that made her look like a fairytale princess. She had tiny white rose buttons in her up-do and some curls fell beautifully down her neck. Her young and gorgeous brand new husband nodded in approval.

"Yeah, you cannot ask for grandchildren and then give us a preview of your geriatric sex. It totally kills the mood."

"Oh shut it you two," said Hermione, throwing her napkin at them, laughing.

She had been married to Draco for five years now. They had a long engagement to give Rose and Scorpius time to adapt to the unusual situation. The parents knew how much the kids liked each other so they decided to wait before fusing their households, so the kids could have time to evolve their relationship. Scorpius and Rose sort of dated during their fourth year then broke it off but stayed closed in a more best friends type of relationship, so the parents were more comfortable with the idea of getting a house for all of them. After all, the kids were at school most of the year and they were not even in the same Hogwarts house. Hermione did move in with Draco when they got married and flooed every day to Hogwarts to teach, but now she spent the weekends away. Rose was happy about that; it gave her the chance to be more like the other kids that didn't have parents at school every day. They were all together for the holidays but both Rose and Scorpius would spend about half of their vacation at the Burrow with the new generation of Weasley kids. Hermione and Draco would go there on and off too, and Draco had become a big fan of the weekly Quidditch game at the orchard behind the Burrow. He and Harry loved playing seeker against each other and they were almost as ruthless at it as they had been back in school. But in an effort to keep things balanced Ginny would always team with Draco, so she could keep an eye on the two man-children.

On their sixth year of school Scorpius and Rose, both asked to go as exchange students to different schools. Rose headed for Ilvermorny thinking maybe that would get her a bit closer to her father, who played in an American Quidditch team. Scorpius headed for Beauxbatons, reconnecting a bit with his French Malfoy heritage, and also getting to be closer with his grandparents, who were now living at their cottage in the French Riviera. Both kids had a great time, made new friends and learned a lot about their hosting countries. Scorpius returned first, and his father and Hermione were thrilled to have him back. A couple of days later they all sat at the drawing room anxiously awaiting Rose's portkey. When the flash of light appeared Hermione jumped to her feet and was the first one to hug the gorgeous young woman that arrived. Draco held both of them in his long arms and kissed Rose's forehead.

"You look stunning, my daughter. What did you do to your hair?" he asked tilting his head like a confused dog.

Rose laughed. That was such a dad expression. Her hair was now shorter, just above her shoulders, in perfect red curls with purple highlights. She looked very grown up.

On a side of the room, Scorpius was paralyzed. He was expecting his best friend Rose. This woman was a goddess. He didn't move for a few minutes, then saw her run towards him, arms open for a hug

"Scorp! Come here!" she said squeezing him tightly. He had had a mind to wrap his arms around her but was feeling very confused. Then she looked up

"Wow, you are a giant!" In fact, Scorpius had his growth spurt during the year away and was now as tall as Draco and almost as equally broad shouldered. He smiled down at her and run his fingers on her hair

"Wow you, this is very cool. You look amazing Rose."

She squeezed herself against his chest again and breathed his cologne. It felt like heaven. He held her tight, breathing her perfume while his mind raced a million kilometers an hour; he was already fearing the commotion she will cause when they went back to Hogwarts, and jealousy overtook him. Rose on her part had thought that a kid she kissed a few times back in America was very cute, but Scorpius was now a hunk. He had always been very cute and sweet, but now he felt in her arms like he bathed in testosterone every day. She was already planning on getting herself a figuratively stick to scare away simpering girls.

Draco and Hermione watch them and exchanged looks. Oh-oh. This is not looking like sibling behavior anymore. But both kids were about to turn seventeen and they would then be of age and free to do as they please. And both parents quietly thought Rose and Scorpius were the best pairing they could wish for their children. But they would keep their opinions to themselves.

Rose and Scorpius rekindled their romance that very day. Of course, there were not many chances to do much around the house. The house elves were indeed very serious about younglings' virtues. So besides a couple of stolen kisses in the gardens and an intense make-out session hiding in the orchard at the Burrow, they only let themselves loose when they got on the Hogwarts Express for their last year. They were named headboy and headgirl and spent almost every day of the year together except for sleeping, though they managed to sneak a few nights in the room of requirement by cheating on their head duties. When they came back home after graduation they announced their engagement. Their parents were supportive but asked of them to do their apprenticeships first. The young couple obliged them and now they were done and more than anxious for their wedding.

After the toast came the first dance. The newlyweds took center stage. They swayed slowly, looking into each other's eyes.

"How are you today, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I'm quite well, Mr. Malfoy. I feel like a princess."

"Well, I am a Prince of the Universe, and you are my Princess."

"What are you talking about?" Rose said laughing. She was used to Scorpius' artistic mind, but sometimes he forgot to give her some context. It was kind of adorable.

"Long story. But for now I will tell you, it is amazing that this is actually the second wedding to happen thanks to the meathead of your cousin James."

"How come?"

"Well, back in third year he bullied me into trying to slip a potion on your mom's tea. That went well. So she called my dad for a parent-teacher conference and the rest is history."

Rose laughed and said

"Actually I just found out something disturbing about that story. When we went out for my hen night my mom got drunk and told me about that parent-teacher conference. Apparently, he fucked her brains off right there on her desk that very same day."

"Eeeew! Too much information! I don't want to think about our parents going at it on the desk that we innocently put our homework on!" he made a cringe gesture.

Rose gave him a shrug

"Well, you are my husband now, and you must bear the embarrassing secrets with me."

He smiled and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

Other couples had joined them on the dance floor.

"How are you today, Mrs. Malfoy?" said Draco with a seductive smile

"It's Granger-Malfoy, and I'm quite well, Mr. Malfoy."

"Can you please let me have my pleasure? I want you to be a Malfoy on the streets and a Granger in the sheets" he said in a lustful drawl.

"Fine, have it your way."

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

After the dance, the bride and groom went up on the stage in front of the band. Scorpius set up four old-fashioned microphones and spoke

"Thank you so much for coming. We want to share something very special for us with all of you. So now we want to invite Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mrs. Hermione Granger –Malfoy to the stage with us."

A big round of applause resonated and Draco grabbed a glass of firewhiskey from a self-levitating tray and downed it in one gulp. His son, his wife and his daughter in law had ganged on him to make him rehearse for this. He took a deep breath and thought back to the last seven years. If he made a fool of himself, it was totally worth it. He was an incredibly happy man. And he actually had learned to sing.

The four of them stood in front of the microphones and started a soft, slow chorus

 _Can_

 _Anybody_

 _Find me_

 _Somebody to love_


End file.
